


летом идет дождь, но все хорошо

by uzumakovsky



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Blasphemy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: - Отец просил меня, будучи пьяным, чтоб я обязательно включил это у себя на свадьбе, а потом произнес длинный тост за него, - бормочет Салли ему в плечо.- Это так глупо, Боже… - смеется Трэвис.- Но красиво, да ведь?- Безусловно.Это история про мальчика по именни Трэвис, который ненавидит горошек и боится, что Бог его не любит. Это история про мальчика по имени Салли, который любит магнитофоны и ненавидит одеваться прилично. А еще это история про Ларри, который просто Ларри!





	1. Изнасилуй меня

Трэвис Фелпс никогда не мог назвать себя конфликтным, но ему очень хотелось, прости Господи, вмазать одному типу.

Это ненормально. Наверное, Трэвису действительно стоит сходить на исповедь, но тогда отец точно вновь задастся вопросом, а что он, собственно, из себя представляет и какого черта с ним не так. Фелпсу нисколько не нравились разборки с ним. Трэвис тратил на них слишком много нервов и сил, в то время как причина, на самом деле, была совсем пустяковой.

Трэвису просто не нравился Сал Фишер.

Хотя, возможно, даже больше, чем просто не нравился. Может быть, он даже испытывал агрессию и другие эмоции, которые считались греховными и за которые отец обязательно захотел бы избить его, потому Фелпс все держал в себе, хотя удерживаться от прожигающих ненавистных взглядов в чужую сторону было тяжело.

Сал Фишер носил лицевой протез, красил ежемесячно волосы в голубой, фанател по Курту Кобейну, таскал тяжелые вельветовые куртки и юбки поверх штанов, а также имел привычку глазеть на Трэвиса из притвора, пока тот сидел на скамье или листал псалмы, которые заставлял читать отец.

Первое время Трэвис не совсем понимал, зачем Фишер вообще сюда ходил вместе со своим дружком — Джонсоном.

У Ларри Джонсона волосы не мылись неделями, нос все краснел, клетчатые рубашки покрывались сомнительными пятнами, а джинсы превращались в рванину. Он слушал какой-то непонятный кричащий металл, называл себя «творцом» и показывал Трэвису средние пальцы, если появлялась возможность.

Позже, путем наблюдений, до Трэвиса дошло, что они заглядывают в церковь, дабы поздороваться с родителями. Лиза Джонсон — мать Ларри — часто посещала храм, поскольку была очень набожная женщина, но после того, как она вышла замуж за Генри Фишера, он тоже решил поменять взгляды на веру.

Салли и Ларри заходили в церковь обычно после утреннего чтения молитвы, здоровались с родителями, а после таким семейным кругом шли в местную кофейню, где на стенах висели пластинки и плакаты с рок-группами, звучала громкая неприличная музыка и столы шатались так, будто вот-вот развалятся.

Трэвис заходил туда лишь раз и то, только потому, что она находилась близко к церкви, а ему хотелось перекусить. Вся эта грязная атмосфера как-то давила на него, особенно голос патлатого мужчины, что просил себя изнасиловать, потому Фелпс постарался максимально быстро заказать свой пирожок с ягодной начинкой и стаканчик с кофе. Тогда, разворачиваясь, он наткнулся на большие голубые глаза.

Мужчина говорит, что он не единственный.

— Трэвис? — с вопросительной интонацией произнес Салли.

— А твой отец не будет против, что ты шляешься по рок-кафе? — весело поинтересовались откуда-то сверху.

Подняв голову, он встретил уже другие глаза — черные и насмешливые.

— Отъебитесь, педики, — рыкнул Трэвис, потому что он нисколько не желал находиться в их компании.

Он толкает Салли плечом и стремится уйти из кафе. Из-за отклика откуда-то сбоку Трэвис спотыкается, чуть не роняет драгоценную еду и чертыхается, потому что он точно выглядел глупо. Трэвис больше чем уверен, что эти два придурка насмешливо пялятся на него, но когда он оборачивается, то видит, что они, развернувшись, оживленно выбирают у кассы какой пирог им взять.

Ему почти обидно.

Патлатому мужчине, кажется, тоже.

А взглянув направо, Трэвис видит Лизу и Генри, махающих и дружелюбно улыбающихся. Они сидят на кожаном диване, где кое-где торчит набивка. Солнечный свет льется на них из большого стеклянного окна на всю стену. Они выглядят отвратительно счастливыми, особенно, когда к ним подходят Ларри и Салли с большим подносом.

В этот день Трэвис читает молитвы еще усиление, думает об изнасилованиях и замечает, что ему нравятся голубые глаза.


	2. Все еще люблю тебя

Трэвис ковыряется в горошке, потому что он ненавидит горошек, и старается не сверлить взглядом спину в черной футболке: вельветовую куртку Сал снял и обвязал вокруг пояса.

Трэвис сидел один за столом, поскольку друзей, как таковых, у него не было. Если рассматривать их класс, то большая часть народу тусовалась, как раз-таки, с гребаным Салли Фейсом. Это была его кличка, и он действительно ничего не имел против. По мнению Фелпса это звучало довольно обидно, но Салли просто пожимал плечами.

Но, так или иначе, как минимум десять человек, если не меньше, оккупировали Салли со всех сторон, словно он чертова знаменитость. Другие же из класса были просто отстойными, а Трэвис не считал себя настолько отвратным, чтоб с ними общаться. Быть одиночкой тоже не особо приятно: иногда он даже жалел, что такой гордый.

Гордыня — тот грех, за который его вновь покарает Бог на небесах. Трэвис будет вариться в котле и страдать, но на самом деле его это не особо пугало.

Если быть совсем откровенным, горошек в тарелке казался куда большим наказанием, чем адская бездна.

Трэвис безжалостно высыпает его в урну для отходов. Корм для свиней ему двойной переработкой.

— В нашей столовой никогда не начнут давать что-то нормальное, — бормочет знакомый голос рядом.

Салли вываливает горошек с хладнокровием палача, а вместе с ним и гречку с подливой, которую, вообще-то, можно было и съесть.

— Вообще есть и колбасный день, — Трэвис сам не знает, зачем отвечает.

Возможно, ему просто хочется поспорить.

Салли ставит граненый стакан на стол для грязной посуды, что стоял возле подносов. Его голубые глаза становятся сначала удивленными, а потом он весь кривится и брезгливо встряхивается. Эта реакция Трэвису нисколько не нравится.

— Тебе че, не нравится колбаса? — презрительно спрашивает Фелпс, потому что он крайне оскорблен этим.

Колбаса всегда радовала его. Отец учил его любить всякую еду, а особенно — дающую силы. Горошек в эту категорию не входил.

— Я вегетарианец, — с приглушенным вздохом отвечает Салли.

Он косится на друзей. Трэвис и сам переводит на них взгляд. Ларри и остальные дружки Фишера машут ему возле входа в столовую и кричат быть быстрее.

— Это для пидоров, — в итоге резко выпаливает Трэвис, возвращая внимание Салли к себе.

— Считай, как хочешь, Трэ-эвис, — мерзко протягивает его имя Фишер, круто разворачивается на пятках и уходит.

Фелпс почему-то ощущает от этого разочарование.

Щеки странно пылают, а он понимает, что, возможно, не стоило даже придираться к Салли по такому поводу. Это не его дело, в конце концов.

***

На уроках Трэвис швыряет в Салли бумажки. Фишер спит на задней парте, а его ломкие от краски волосы выглядят идеальным местом, куда можно закинуть катышки от обрывков тетради.

Фелпсу нисколько не стыдно. Он описал бы свое чувство, как нечто среднее между весельем и злорадством.

К несчастью, глазастая учительница по математике замечает его махинации.

Бог несправедлив к нему.

Салли просыпается и выглядит умилительно растерянно, когда хлопает сонными голубыми глазами и замедленно вытаскивает из прядей волос бумагу. Ему даже не обидно.

В это же время училка принуждает Трэвиса к мытью полов, потому что «Фелпс, ты загадил весь кабинет!»

***

Трэвис тащит тяжелое ведро воды в класс.

Прозрачная жидкость мгновенно становится почти черной, когда он окунает в нее тряпку. Он кривится и не трогает швабру, ожидая, когда все капли сами стекут с нее.

Фелпс почти рад, что вынужден мыть кабинет. Он не хотел приходить домой, сидеть и ожидать, пока отец придет, чтоб поколотить пару раз своего сына и уйти наверх — божиться и молиться. Трэвис не хотел ощупывать голое тело на предмет повреждений, потому что это больно. Еще больнее становится, когда на местах ударов расцветают фиолетовые бутоны синяков. Они еще сильнее темнят смуглую кожу, так что Трэвису кажется, будто он совсем черный, как черт, вылезший откуда-то из глубин Ада.

Трэвис возит тряпкой по полу еще и еще. Ему плевать чистый или грязный кабинет. Ему просто не хотелось домой. С таким раскладом Фелпс чистил бы хоть зубной щеткой до блеска и скрипа. Но шваброй все-таки проще.

Дверь закрыта, но Трэвис все равно слышит три голоса, поющих одну песню.

Один из них просит время, чтоб вернуть любовь, и обещает бороться. Другой клянется, что будет рядом.

А после их сменяет пронизывающий, хоть и спокойный, третий голос:

— Если бы мы могли пройти весь этот пусть с самого начала… — тянет он красиво и мелодично.

Трэвис замирает, вслушиваясь в него со всей силы.

— …Твоя гордость стала слишком крепкой стеной, которую мне никак не удается преодолеть.

На этих строчках ему начинают вторить оставшиеся два, так что Фелпс прикрывает глаза и качает головой в такт. Ему чудится, будто звук все ближе и ближе, так, словно ему начала аккомпанировать музыка и гребанный Клаус Майне тянет свои заунывные строки вместе с ним.

— Неужели нет шанса начать все сначала? — ревет он, когда дверь распахивается. — Я люблю тебя!

Взмахивает руками, и Трэвис замирает, хлопая глазами.

Салли смотрит на него не менее удивлено, чем он сам.

Песня на магнитофоне, который тащил Ларри, прокручивалась дальше.

Перед Трэвисом стоит Салли, вскинув руки в потолок и изумлено пялясь. Рядом с ним Ларри выглядит также ошалело. Эшли Кэмпбелл маячит за их спинами.

Ситуация поистине неловкая. Трэвис спешит прижать к себе швабру еще сильнее.

В данный момент она оказывала ему эмоциональную поддержку.

— Трэвис? — первая выходит из этого странного напряженного состояния Эшли. — А где учительница?

— Не… — он чуть не роняет свою эмоциональную поддержку на пол. — Не ебу, — приходится повторяться.

— Ты еще долго тут будешь? — на этот раз к нему обратился Салли.

Почему-то Фелпсу показалось, будто сейчас Фишер позовет его с ними. Ходить и петь вот так вот, ни о чем не думая. Но тот лишь продолжает прожигать его взглядом, пока Трэвис наконец не опоминается.

— Не твое дело.

— Ясно. В общем, если она придет, то скажи, что я починил ее магнитофон и что там может тупить магнитная головка, но это нормально, — объяснил Салли, пока Ларри ставил проигрыватель на подоконник.

— Валите уже, — фыркает он

— Пока, Трэвис.

Спокойный голос Фишера на него плохо влиял, определенно. Фелпс чуть не грохается на мокром полу.

— Удачи тебе в обнимании со шваброй! — кричит Ларри, показывая ему средний палец напоследок.

Эшли уходит вслед за ними, начиная рассказывать что-то о выставке картин.

Трэвис ощущает себя до ужаса глупым.

Его глупость прогрессирует, когда он рассматривает на прилавке кассеты со «Scorpions», идя домой после школы.


	3. Мария Магдалина

Отец заставляет Трэвиса идти на ярмарку. На самом деле он нисколько не хочет, но старший Фелпс говорит ему, что, как человек видный, он обязан быть там со своим сыном, который в будущем также должен стать священником.

Но Трэвис вообще не хочет быть священником. Он не знает, чего, в принципе, хочет от своей жизни. Выпуск из школы кажется ему чем-то страшным, потому что тогда ему придется заниматься тем, к чему он никогда не стремился.

Трэвис верил в Бога, он любил его, но перспектива всю жизнь возносить ему молитвы в храме, полном пенсионеров, когда мимо проходящие подростки-панки будут тыкать в него и смеяться, казалась ему ужасной.

Все, что связанно с отцом, по сути, ужасно.

Трэвис и сейчас, идя с ним по вечерней ярмарке, ощущал лишь ужас и жалость к самому себе. Весь день он ходил, как собачка, за ним, маясь от скуки, когда отец останавливался переговорить с кем-то из знакомых, кидая грустные взгляды на яркие прилавки, к которым тот даже не подходил, и слушая его шепот на ухо: «Выпрями спину, Трэвис», «Хватит корчить рожи, Трэвис», «Веди себя прилично, Трэвис», «Не думай об этом, Трэвис», «Бог тебя не полюбит, как и всех их, Трэвис».

Фелпс собирается, придя домой, упасть на кровать в комнате, скрутиться в клубок и подавлять рыдания. Ему противно и плохо. К счастью, прохладный вечерний воздух охлаждал напряженную голову, иначе он бы, наверное, упал в обморок. Чей-то женский голос — кто-то выступал на сцене в центре ярмарке — разносился по всей округе. Это отражалось звоном в его ушах, будто бы какая-то девушка шептала у него в голове о какой-то загадочной Тайной земле.

_Никто не знает, как ты стараешься не лгать. ___

__Трэвис не замечает того, с кем говорит его отец. По крайней мере, в начале, пока тот не просит поздороваться с мужчиной напротив._ _

__Отец Салли — Генри Фишер — приветствует его добродушным кивком. Трэвис еле-еле выдавливает из себя ответный, а после сжимается и морщится, потому что к ним приближалась Лиза вместе с самим Салли и Ларри._ _

__— Пап, там кончилась сахарная вата, — протянул Фишер первый, подходя к ним._ _

__Трэвис старается пялиться на кого угодно только не на него. И не на Ларри, потому что, поймав взгляд Фелпса, он сразу нахмурился и выгнул бровь. Обязательно это было делать?_ _

__— Я купила тебе леденец, — отметила Лиза, простодушно улыбаясь и обнимая Генри за руку._ _

__— Отлично, милая, — отвечает ей старший Фишер, а после кивает в сторону отца Трэвиса. — Давайте зайдем в бар. Посидим, поговорим._ _

__— Я не пью, — довольно холодно замечает отец._ _

__Впрочем, Генри делает вид, что не замечает этого._ _

__— Не беспокойтесь, там есть прекрасные напитки без градуса. А мальчики в это время смогут погулять вместе!_ _

__Трэвису это кажется спасением. Он нисколько не хотел проводить время в компании Салли, но, Господи, как он устал от отца, который, к слову, явно ждал, что он откажется самостоятельно._ _

__Фелпс делает вид, что не понимает этого, и смотрит на отца в ответ, ожидая его разрешения. Когда-нибудь его накажут за это._ _

__Теперь отцу было бы попросту невежливо отказаться. Он, скрипя зубы, кивает в знак согласия._ _

__— Но… — встревает Ларри._ _

__Все пялятся на него. Лиза с нежностью во взгляде, Генри с вопросом, отец настороженно, Трэвис испуганно. Оставшиеся голубые глаза он не успевает рассмотреть._ _

__В любом случае, Джонсон захлопывает рот._ _

__— Только ненадолго, — в итоге говорит отец, а после позволяет Генри и Лизе увести себя._ _

__Трэвис чувствует облегчение, но ненадолго. Он косится на оставшихся двоих, но они заняты друг другом._ _

__— Чувак, какого черта это было? — шипит Ларри, как кот. — Я не хочу шляться с ним._ _

__— Какая разница? — передергивает плечами Салли и поворачивается к Трэвису, глядя прямо в глаза. — Ты же хотел этого._ _

__Фелпсу чудится, будто уши его пылают в адском огне лжи и стыда._ _

__— Иди нахер._ _

__Салли ничего не отвечает, смотрит на Ларри; они дружно разворачиваются и идут в сторону поющей женщины._ _

__Трэвис плетется за ними, хотя понятия не имеет зачем._ _

__Фишер и Джонсон перед ним говорят, что третий альбом у нее не очень хорош и что ничего не сравниться с первым._ _

__Они останавливаются в паре метров от толпы людей, что сгустились возле сцены. Там из колонок доносилась музыка, которую подкреплял женский голос на фоне и подтанцовка сзади._ _

__— Кто это? — невольно вырывается у Трэвиса._ _

__Он корит себя пару секунд, прежде чем Салли отвечает ему._ _

__— Сандра. Ну, голос ее. Поет не она._ _

__— А кто девушка на сцене?_ _

__— Это для антуража. Она бы не приперлась в нашу помойку, — весело объясняет ему Ларри, пока грызет леденец наподобие того, что дала Генри Лиза._ _

__Песня про поцелуи под дождем, жизнь, идущую по кругу, и про опасную игру заканчивается._ _

__Теперь мелодия становится более медленной. Тела перестают прыгать, начиная качаться из стороны в сторону._ _

__Из их кучи выбирается Эшли. Трэвис не знал, что она тоже присутствует на ярмарке. В любом случае, долго она с ними не говорит. Кэмпбелл весело подскакивает к ним, оказывает неприятным взором Трэвиса, хватает Ларри за руки и тащит в гущу._ _

__Он улыбается, спрашивает у нее что-то. Эшли смеется._ _

__Девушка поет, что кто-то забрал ее любовь, и намеревается теперь спиздить душу._ _

__Трэвис мнется и косится на Салли. Может, ему тоже хочется потанцевать в толпе?_ _

__Тогда Фишер смотрит на него в ответ. Непонятно, как Ларри что-то вообще смог разглядеть в этих голубых равнодушных глазах. Трэвису кажется, что они не смотрят на человека, а просто прожигают, как лазеры у роботов из футуристических идей ученых._ _

__— Я знаю, что ты местная Мария Магдалина, но, может, откажешь на один вечер Христу? — деланно равнодушно произносит Салли и протягивает руку._ _

__Боже, как это богохульно._ _

__— Иди ты нахер, — говорит Трэвис._ _

__И подает ему руку в ответ, потому что он не ведает, что делает. За спиной у Салли, должно быть, сам Сатана в козлином обличии и с пентаграммой на лбу, раз ему удалось соблазнить даже его._ _

__Трэвис не умеет танцевать. Ему жарко, а Салли жмется слишком сильно в этом потоке людей. Рядом с ними определенно крутятся Ларри и Эшли, которые Фелпса безумно смущают, но ему почему-то быстро становится плевать._ _

__Женщина продолжает шептать у него в голове._ _

___Ты нужен ему. ____ _

_____Ты не можешь жить без него так долго. ____ _ _ _


	4. Есть у женщин свой секрет

Непонятно каким образом, но Генри Фишер успел практически подружиться с отцом. Трэвис был крайне удивлен этим.

На самом деле вся жизнь Фелпса после того вечера казалась сплошным удивлением. Отец даже не поднял на него руки, когда они пришли с ярмарки, похвалил за поведение и ушел к себе наверх.

Спустя несколько дней после этого он продолжал находиться в весьма неплохом расположении духа, а сегодня сказал, что они пойдут на ужин к семье Фишеров. Ну, и Джонсонов, если учесть, что живут они, по сути, в одном доме.

Самого Трэвиса эта перспектива несколько напрягала, но не потому, что он имел что-то против ужина. Скорее его смущало то, что он встретится с Салли, которого избегал и посылал еще более активно, чем до вечера ярмарки. Ларри даже пошутил, что у него началось «весеннее обострение ненависти ко всему живому».

Вообще-то обострения начинаются в марте, а не в конце мая, хотелось бы ему сказать. Но Трэвис только развернулся на пятках и пошел через другой коридор, потому что встреча с Салли все еще пугала его.

Трэвис не пытался отговорить отца. С ним всегда было бесполезно спорить, а Фелпс не хотел нагнетать обстановку, потому он покорно слушал его, надевая относительно нарядную фиолетовую рубашку и заправляя ее в черные брюки. На самом деле ему нисколько не нравилось отражение в стекле. Он выглядел как дурачок или танцор диско. Может даже все в одном. Если говорить коротко, то по-уродски.

Самооценка понизилась сильнее, когда они все-таки пришли к Фишерам.

Их встретил Генри, оценил вазу, которую преподнес в качестве подарка отец, и позвал в гостиную, пока Лиза и мальчики накрывали на стол. Трэвис заерзал на сидении. Это было невозможно, но ему хотелось, чтоб они клали тарелки вечно.

Жили Фишеры и, получается, Джонсоны ранее в двух частных домах по соседству, но когда Лиза и Генри закрутили роман, то забор между дворами убрали. По итогу Лиза переехала к Генри, а Салли наоборот сместился к Ларри. И если у Фишеров мало что поменялось в обстановке, то у Джонсонов теперь почти весь дом — студия, не считая подвала, где жил Ларри, комнаты Салли и маленькой кухни.

Это все рассказал Генри, пока они с отцом ждали приглашения на кухню.

Трэвис почему-то почувствовал укол ревности. Впрочем, он мгновенно заглушился, когда Лиза позвала всех к столу.

Ему действительно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Вообще-то он больше чем уверен, что священника и его сына не встречают в драных джинсах и заношенных футболках, но это правило явно не распространялось на Салли и Ларри.

— Здрасте, — брякнул Джонсон, нелепо взмахнув рукой.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул Салли более спокойно, но это не отменяло его раздолбайского вида.

Отец поприветствовал их максимально сухо.

Трэвис удивлен, что он вообще с ними заговорил.

Впрочем, к нему тоже обратились вскоре.

— Привет, Трэвис.

Он уверен, что услышал в голосе Салли издевательские нотки, хотя никто ничего такого даже и не заметил.

Фелпс постарался, чтоб его «ага» звучало, как минимум, не агрессивно.

Вышло плохо, раз отец уничтожающе взглянул на него.

Лиза спасла его, когда попросила всех присаживаться.

Когда все начали читать молитву, Трэвис кожей чувствовал голубые глаза на себе. Он не мог сосредоточиться и сбивался, отчего мысль, посланная к Богу, выходила сбитой и неловкой, будто его кто-то торопил.

Глаза Фелпса открылись сами собой, когда он в сотый раз потерялся в благодарностях. Он был нисколько не удивлен, натолкнувшись на пресное лицо, точнее протез, напротив.

Салли и Ларри не были верующими, потому не молились, но сохраняли вежливую тишину и никому не мешали. Точнее, Джонсон не мешал. Он что-то ковырял на скатерти. А вот Фишер сверлил Трэвиса взглядом, а поймав в ответ чужой, приподнял тяжелые веки. В этот раз насмешка в них читалась явная и не скрытая. Трэвис с трудом удержал себя, чтоб не послать его вслух, но на деле только нахмурил брови.

Если кратко, то весь ужин походил на театр счастливых и грустных масок. Ну, или его так ощущал Трэвис, глядя на улыбающиеся лица напротив, а также косясь на каменное выражение у отца. Он уверен, что и его собственное лицо сейчас угрюмо и душно.

Стряпня Лизы, безусловно, была превосходной, но, жуя ее, Трэвис даже не думал о вкусе, просто потому, что взгляд Салли — липкий и прожорливый — не отставал от него. Пару раз он, конечно, отворачивался, например, чтоб ответить на вопросы отца Трэвиса. Он спрашивал, чем, собственно, Салли и Ларри занимаются по жизни, кем хотят быть и все в этом духе.

— У нас группа, — пожимал плечами Фишер. — Смысловая Фальсификация.

— А как насчет будущего? Кем планируете работать? Все-таки музыка дело непостоянное.

— Я по совместительству художник, — ответил Ларри. — Думаю, в скором времени устроить выставку.

— Да, Ларри классно рисует, — закивал Салли. — Думаю, он уже почти профессионал.

Отец скомкано и сухо сказал, что творчество — очень хорошее занятие. Это была чистая ложь. Все попытки Трэвиса заняться этим в детстве жестко пересекались, потому сейчас подобные слова казались ему полным бредом.

— Мальчики, вы, наверное, хотели бы посидеть одни? — обратилась к ним Лиза, когда Генри и отец были заняты разговором.

— Все в порядке, мам, — мотнул головой Ларри.

— Да, Лиза, нам комфортно, — поддакнул Салли.

— Я же вижу, что вам скучно, — понимающие прокряхтела она. — Идите к себе. И Трэвиса возьмите, так ведь? — Лиза обернулась к нему, но сразу же вернулась к сыну. — Налейте чаю, возьмите немного пирога. Вам ведь не хочется здесь сидеть.

Она заправила прядь волос Ларри за ухо, чмокнула его в щеку, кивнула Салли и Трэвису, которые сидели вне зоны досягаемости, а после отвернулась, присоединяясь к диалогу мужчин.

Им пришлось встать изо стола. Трэвис устремился за ними: гости не имеют права расхаживать туда-сюда, как дома.

Ларри его принципиально игнорировал и резал вишневый пирог, Салли молча наливал чай. Клубничный, судя по запаху.

Также молча они вышли из дома Генри, но дойдя до половины дороги, Ларри заговорил.

— Может, просто оставим тебя на крыльце?

Трэвис сначала удивился, а потом захотел ударить Джонсона. Чем-нибудь потяжелее.

— Я не собираюсь вас ждать, как собака.

— Это было бы как-то плохо, — согласился с ним Салли, чем удивил своего друга.

Ларри чуть не споткнулся. Было бы весело, если бы он упал, но тогда бы шлепнулся и пирог, а это уже не так забавно.

— Я просто не хочу, чтоб он пялился на мои рисунки.

— Я вообще-то здесь!

— Я знаю, но я тебя, вообще-то, игнорирую.

— Ну и пошел ты.

— Вот о чем я и говорю. Совершенно невыносимый тип.

Салли прыснул, в то время как Трэвис не видел ничего смешного.

Их дом оказался меньше, чем у родителей, но достаточно уютный. На самом деле Фелпс представлял себе это место, как обрыганый бомжатник, но здесь оказалось довольно уютно.

Ларри не стал включать свет, но зато щелкнул чем-то другим. Тогда комнату мгновенно осветили маленькие лампочки — гирлянда, что переливалась ярким светом от красного к синему.

На стенах висели множество плакатов с разными группами и рисунки, стоял небольшой пузатый телевизор, на полках громоздилось маленькое скопление книг, но куда больше там было кассет. Салли хватанул мимолетом одну из них, когда они шли на кухню. Там он запихнул ее не глядя в магнитофон.

— Я думал, мы отдали их Генри, — удивленно отметил Ларри, слушая ритмичные звуки.

— Я тоже. Надо будет занести, — Салли сел на табуретку и потянулся к заклепкам на маске, но замер.

Трэвис тоже.

Какой-то мужчина пел о женских секретах, которые у мужчины отсутствовали. Он просил после ночи, на рассвете, раскрыть их.

— Ну, сейчас не рассвет, — как-то смущенно протянул Салли.

Трэвису показалось, что он покрывается красными пятнами.

Ларри на него странно покосился.

— Мы все еще можем выгнать его.

— Плевать. Я потом поем.

Фелпс удивленно выпучился. Черт, а ведь Фишер и в правду ничего не ел, даже ужиная за столом с его отцом. В итоге он снова ничего не берет в рот, хотя определенно хочет, раз даже Ларри волнуется об этом.

Трэвис знает, что это будет ему стоить тумаков от отца. Очень и очень сильных, но, видимо, в него вселился сам черт, раз он вылетает из домика, а после из самого двора, как бешенный.

Звенящий голос мужчины продолжал просить женщину о раскрытии секрета.


	5. Притворимся мертвыми

Трэвис на самом деле не совсем понимает, почему вообще согласился пойти на вечеринку. Возможно, потому, что все идут туда. Даже всякие лохи, а Трэвис не хотел быть тем единственным чмошником, который не пойдет. Они же все-таки друзья с Тоддом? Наверное. Вообще нет, но когда-то Фелпс попросил его помочь с математикой, и он согласился. Это было в классе седьмом, но кого это волнует?

Главное то, что вечеринка назначена на время, когда его отец уезжает из города на какое-то собрание священников округа. Это на самом деле круто. Трэвис действительно радовался возможности отдохнуть от его опеки. Тем более, что прошлые синяки после ужина у Салли еще не сошли. Например, фингал под глазом перестал быть фиолетовым, но теперь расползся желтизной и выглядел так, будто у Трэвиса большой оттек на лице. Какая мерзость.

Собираясь на вечеринку, он хотел бы замазать его тональным кремом, но таковых отродясь не водилась в доме Фелпсов. Только заживляющая мазь, крем от болячек и еще, что как бы помогает, но не скрывает.

Трэвис вертится перед зеркалом. Возможно, ему стоит одеться как-то нарядно, но только не так, будто он идет на первое сентября. Или наоборот лучше совсем не париться? Фелпс был без понятия. Одежда это последнее, в чем он смыслил в своей жизни.

По итогу он вновь оказывается в фиолетовой широкой футболке и черных относительно новых джинсах. Весьма неплохо сидящих. Вроде.

Трэвис ни в чем не уверен в своей жизни.

Тодд и его семья жили около Фишеров. На другом конце улицы. Уже на подходе Трэвис увидел переливающийся свет у него дома, а также услышал музыку, что кричала изнутри.

Это выглядело как нечто, что Бог бы никогда не одобрил. А его отец особенно.

Он устремился туда еще быстрее.

На пороге его встретил Тодд — рыжий щекастый парень-хиппи. Он был явно навеселе, потому что встретил Трэвиса, расцеловывая в щеки и бормоча что-то о том, как рад его видеть. Фелпс с трудом сдержался, чтоб не оттолкнуть его.

Черт, здесь действительно все были пьяны и веселы.

Музыка долбила из колонок, как бешенная. Народ прыгал в такт, вился и кричал, танцуя и живя всем, чем могут.

Трэвис быстро потерялся во всем этом, потому что его нес поток. Яркий и цветастый, громкий и жизнерадостный. Вот его обнимала Эшли: ее зеленые глаза Трэвис видел впервые так близко. Она прижимала его к себе, смеялась на ухо и пела, хотя и не попадала словами в ритм песни.

Дальше перед ним оказался Ларри. Долговязый и нескладный, он заставил Трэвиса поднять руки вверх, переплетая с ним пальцы и качая из стороны в сторону. Он называл Фелпса мудаком и мразью, а потом целовал в макушку и бормотал, что благословляет.

— Ты притворишься со мной мертвым? — шептал ему Салли, когда Трэвис каким-то непонятным образом оказался вместе с ним.

— Нет-нет, — мотал головой Фелпс, как только мог.

— Давай, давай, давай… — просил Фишер, произнося это, как мантру.

И Трэвис соглашался, позволяя запускать руку под футболку и трогать там, где никогда бы не позволил сын священника. И пусть его поглотит бездна, если Фелпс действительно так грешен, как мог бы посчитать его отец, увидев это.

— Когда мы притворимся мертвыми, они не услышат ни одного нашего слова, — обещает ему Салли и лезет рукой туда, где его кисть, ладонь, пальцы и черные ногти не должны быть.

Но Трэвис ему верит.

Верит так, будто Сал Фишер его истинная и единственная вера.

В тот вечер у Трэвиса нет морали.

Он хочет проснуться и почувствовать аромат кофе.


	6. Незнакомцы в ночи

Отец бьет так сильно, что Трэвису кажется, будто ему сломали пару ребер, устроили кровоизлияние внутренностей изнутри и разорвали печень. На деле он просто ударяет по старым незажившим синякам.

Он в ярости, подобно Богу, что обрушился на Содом и Гоморру. За тот разврат, что творил Трэвис. За фиолетовые отметины на шее, которые Салли умудрился ему поставить совершенно незаметно. Он обнаружил их только утром, когда пришел домой — помятый и разбитый. Вечером, раньше времени, приехал и отец.

Непонятно, какие он сделал выводы, но в его взгляде читалось такое презрение, что Трэвис не смел даже пискнуть в свою защиту. Он только стелился по полу, ощущая тяжелую подошву ботинок на себе — отец специально надевал их, когда особо сильно хотел побить его.

Трэвис честно не знал, сколько он так катался по полу. Несколько минут, час, больше? Неважно. Он даже не понял, когда это прекратилось. Боль расползалась и скапливалась в один ком, стукая в голове. Фелпс слизывал вкус крови на губах и хрипел.

Кажется, он вырубился на некоторое время, поскольку, когда проснулся, отца уже не было дома. Трэвис с трудом приподнялся на дрожащих руках. Правая мгновенно подкосилась, отчего он чуть не упал, если бы вовремя не перенес вес на левую. От такой резкой боли на глазах мгновенно выступили слезы.

Помимо этого сильно ныли ребра и нога. Трэвис кое-как добрался до своей комнаты. Он не заходил ни в ванную, ни на кухню за лекарствами, а сразу завернул на себе, где рухнул на кровать, как убитый.

Впрочем, все-таки убитый, но лишь на четверть.

***

В школу Трэвис идет уже на следующий день. Отец приказывает молчать, а если спросят, то сказать, что подрался с кем-то в переулке, когда шел после вечеринки.

Фелпсу плохо. Ему плевать, что на него пялятся. Все равно, что из губы снова сочится кровь. Не волнует, что Салли Фишер смотрит на него весь день в открытую.

Трэвису плохо, и он грустит, закрывая глаза.

Боль, приходит боль.

Он позволяет Фишеру затащить его в пустой кабинет математики, когда Трэвис чуть не падает на лестнице перед ним и Ларри.

Даже Джонсон в тот момент показался ему обеспокоенным, но Фишер сказал, что лучше они поговорят наедине.

Трэвис за это ему благодарен, насколько может в таком состоянии.

— Что с тобой? Это отец тебя избил? — предполагает Салли. — Прости меня. Я не хотел оставлять засосы. Это…в общем…так получилось, — он мнется.

Трэвис жмет плечами.

— Трэвис? Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

Фелпс чувствует, что слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза. Ему не хочется плакать. Тем более перед Салли, которого он терпеть не может. Это унизительно и жалко.

Он сам жалкий.

«Бог тебя не полюбит, Трэвис», — говорит голос отца в его голове.

Фелпс хнычет и падает на колени. Он не видит голубых глаз Салли, но молится лишь о том, чтоб они не были презрительными.

Трэвис исповедуется ему во всех грехах, жмется щекой к колену и просит, закрывая глаза, о том, чтоб Салли был с ним.

Он не знает, чьи это руки — Бога или Фишера — гладят его по волосам.

— Незнакомцы в ночи будут незнакомцами и завтра, — напевает откуда-то сверху. — Леди, этой ночью, этой ночью будь осторожна с любовью.

Бывает, любовь слишком горяча, чтоб остановить будущее падение, но те, кто вместе этой ночью, будут незнакомцами и сегодня.

У Салли мокрая штанина. У Трэвиса мокрая щека.

Фишер обнимает его, сидя на учительском столе, и думает, что портит людей.

Этим же вечером Ларри кричит на него, громко взмахивает руками, тряся за плечи, и говорит, чтоб он срочно позвал к ним Трэвиса, поскольку жить ему вместе с отцом нельзя.


	7. Сердце ты моё, моя душа

Трэвис чувствует себя пугающе неловко, когда выходит из ванной. На него обращены три пары глаз: голубые, черные и зеленые. Особенно первые, смотрящие восхищенно и любовно.

Фелпс вертится перед зеркалом. Ему впервые нравится то, что он видит перед собой, хотя это выглядит безумно дико. Растянутое тонкое платье в мелкий цветочек свисает с одного края, а с другого — пузырится и образует складчатости, поскольку заправлено в черные узкие джинсы.

— Мне бы такие ноги, — тянет с печальным вздохом Эшли, сидя на пуфике и постоянно поправляя челку; она подстриглась, и теперь пряди постоянно лезли в лицо.

— Стой-стой, — махает рукой Ларри, раздраженно глядит на Салли и приказывает ему развернуться и не смотреть. — Вот так ты просто зашибись, — а после накидывает на Трэвиса зеленую, подделанную под камуфляж, рубашку из жесткой ткани и с хиппарскими значками на груди.

Это удивительно и странно сочетается со светло-желтыми кедами, чьи шнурки были обвязаны у него на лодыжках.

— Как же ты хороша… Мое ты сердце и моя душа…

— Я же велел тебе не смотреть! — кричит Джонсон и кидает в Салли, валяющегося на постели, подушку.

— Это не я. Это мой глаз, — он указывает на глаз из протеза, смотрящий с комода на все происходящее.

— Сал, тебе нужно еще одеться самому, — напоминает ему Эшли.

Трэвис кивает и подходит к кровати, собираясь вытащить Салли из постели.

Ничего не удается, потому что Фишер быстро хватает его и утягивает к себе.

Ларри воет и шлет все нахуй. Его работа стилистом испорчена. Теперь все в гребаных рыжих волосах Гизмо, катышках от одеяла, мятое и уродливое.

— Ларри тебя убьет, — бормочет Трэвис ему в губы.

Салли с утра — самый лучший. У него волосы свисают мерзкой грязной паклей с отросшими корнями, под глазами синяки, а сам он в потасканной теплой толстовке, в больших ему клетчатых штанах и пушистых синих тапках. Под боком у Фишера Гизмо — ленивый и обожравшийся рыбы, а рядом — ворох одеял и простыней, скомкавшихся в кучу.

Салли без протеза. У него все лицо в шрамах — длинных и раскосых, а над одним из глаз нависают складки, которые никогда не открываются. И нос, и губы у Фишера пухлые и кривые, будто сшитые по кусочкам. Он вяло моргает. От него веет теплом и солнцем, а еще немного сигаретами, таблетками и дождем, потому что Фишер все еще не может отойти от смерти отца, а вчера шел ливень, когда Трэвис купил ему пачку Marlboro.

Фелпсу почти жалко сталкивать его с кровати. Но или так, или они никогда не обвенчаются. Ради любви приходится идти на жертвы.

Трэвис твердит это, когда Ларри чистит валиком его одежду, пока Салли в кое-то веки плещется в ванной.

Фишер выходит свежий и чистый, но Фелпс и Ларри все равно с трудом заставляют его надеть что-то более приличное, чем юбку и вельветовую куртку на голое тело. Трэвис видит, как он хмурится, даже сквозь протез, когда Джонсон наряжает его в черную толстовку и красные рванные джинсы.

Сам Джонсон в пляжных шортах, фраке и футболке с Blur. На ногах у него были берцы, но он снял их, когда вошел домой. Эшли находит его вид замечательным. Сама она выглядит довольно готично, хотя вид ее и черного платья разбавляет радужная лента на лбу.

Их процессия, должно быть, выглядит странно. По крайней мере, так считает Трэвис, когда они идут в ЗАГС.

У него дрожат коленки, и ему кажется, что еще немного и сердце выскочит из груди, потому что он действительно собирается совершить нечто подобное.

Его отец никогда бы не одобрил этого. Ни наряда, ни свадьбы.

Впрочем, наряд Трэвис и сам не одобряет.

— Я хотел бы что-то фиолетовое, — бормочет он, пока поднимается по лестнице.

Чуткое ухо Ларри мгновенно ловит это, и он процеживает ему с какой-то странной смесью любви и раздражения:

— Если ты так хочешь, то я на твою первую брачную ночь собственноручно дам фиолетовое женское белье. С рюшами. Но сейчас заткни хлебало. Ты выглядишь прекрасно.

Салли даже не пытается вмешаться.

Трэвис не обижается, потому что уже привык, что Джонсон всегда говорит грубо.

Тем более, он первый начинает хлопать, когда они обмениваются кольцами. До этого, в тишине, Фелпс был готов умереть, потому что, Господи, все смотрят на него. На них.

Салли это понимает, потому, когда они танцуют в кофейне после расписки, он говорит, что если Трэвис действительно счастлив, то можно забить на других.

Если он действительно счастлив, важно ли, любит его кто-то или нет, кроме человека напротив?

Трэвис не знает, но думает, что Салли прав.

И пусть его отец, избивавший его все это время, попавший, возможно, все равно на небеса, смотрит на него и давится злостью.

В магнитофоне поют Томас Андерс и Дитер Болен. Салли подпевает им, потому что он любит всю музыку на свете, дерьмовые проигрыватели и Трэвиса Фелпса.

— Отец просил меня, будучи пьяным, чтоб я обязательно включил это у себя на свадьбе, а потом произнес длинный тост за него, — бормочет Салли ему в плечо.

— Это так глупо, Боже… — смеется Трэвис.

— Но красиво, да ведь?

— Безусловно.

 

_От любви чуть дыша,_  
_Я признаюсь, сто чудес сверша,_  
_Сто преград сокруша —_  
_Сердце ты мое, моя душа…_


End file.
